empalafandomcom-20200214-history
Tudaam
"Oh children of the plains, we need not be afraid. Among us the gods of the plains, Deceive and trickery will fade." Gentle bard possessing a close affinity with animals, especially horses. Tudaam is an emerging personality amongst the Plainsfolk . Description Skinny, black hair, brown eyes. 5'-6" height, 140lbs Surprisingly, living in dangerous times like this, Tudaam has no scars or tattoo on his body. This is one of the unique things that makes him different from others. Tudaam is quite a handsome teenager entering his adulthood. His name is quite famous amongst the young female tribe members. Kind, Polite, a little shy around people who he just met. Great with animals. Tudaam often helps others in the tribe, but he doesn't let the people around him get to know him too well. Always seemed a little distant but always welcome. Probably because others in the tribe knows his past, and that Tudaam is always willing to help. Tudaam spend more time with animals than with other villagers. It seems like animals are simpler than human, thus less tiresome. Tudaam doesn't have to talk when he doesn't feel like it. Tudaam is seventeen years old. Background Tudaam's parents were both adepts of the tribe. They cared for the horse herd and other livestock, and came to care for tha young Bundu . Until Tudaam was born, they had no children: they had tried for many years without success, had consulted the shaman and no-one could help. They doted on Bundu, taught him how to care for the animals and protected him from bullies in the tribe (not that he needed it). When Bundu went on his trial and became a warrior, it was they who feared for him, not his father. Bundu's father, G'heeg , was a mighty war chief: when the Tolda, Raven and Imperials were all threatening the Hulun territories he was more concerned with dealing with K'harg than defending his people. Bundu and Tudaam's parents fled to K'harg, believing only he could save the Hulun. Tudaam's parents were a welcome addition to K'harg's band. The shaman Moraath especially welcomed their gentle ways and saw to it that they would overcome whatever malady was preventing the birth of their child. Moraath consulted the spirits and divined that the gentle couple needed the strength of Bundu to help them. The shaman fashioned a magical necklace which Bundu wore for nine months, after which it was given to Tudaam's mother. Within weeks the signs were evident that she was with child, and Tudaam was born nine months later, on his father's fortieth birthday. Bundu has been like Tudaam's older brother ever since. Moraath stated that ever after Tudaam's mother should wear the necklace to protect her child, which she did, right up until her death. A group of Raven had tried to steal some of the horses: Tudaam's mother and father fought valiantly with Bundu, but ultimately gravely wounded. Bundu carried them both back to the camp over his shoulders, to Moraath's tent. It was too late for Tudaam's father, but his mother was able to hand Bundu her necklace before she died. Moraath could do nothing for her as the raiders had used a powerful, magical poison. Bundu now sees that he must carry on the role, so he wears the necklace, even though Tudaam is 19 and thus has come of age. Ever since the death of his parents, Tudaam herded other people's horses in exchange of hot meals. If there's anything different about him, it will have to be that he sings to the horses, and the horses he herd not only run faster, but also never get sick. Role in the Story so Far Like so many of his age, Tudaam had been preparing for the Feast of Xa . As a bard, Tudaam was tasked with providing the musical backdrop to thefestival, and he joined Lugana in drumming as Grolik and Ret performed mock combat. Sharing a drink with Ozrael, he heard the fears of some of the band concerning impending war- when K'harg stepped forward, he offered his services. Like so many, he was rejected, seeking solace in the horse field. Alone in the wilderness Tudaam witnessed a terrifying vision... "I went to where the horses are because I needed to be alone after the warriors left. It was dark, but I could see an unfamiliar silver white horse. It was so beautiful that I couldn't resist trying to get closer to it. With Lugana's story of Xa still fresh in my mind, I approached it hoping it could be Miromar. As I got closer, its ethereal body appeared. That's when I was sure it was Miromar. It looked at me and called my name, then turned away. As Miromar left, I saw it carrying a dead foal with the head flapping against Miromar's hindquarters. The drumming sound it made was just unbearable." Tudaam was shaken by what he had seen, but loitered at the outskirts of the camp as the sentries vainly called out to Marek. Tudaam was quick to arrive at the fire and, when the accusations began to fly, quietly expressed his conviciton that Marek could not have committed such an act: only an hour before he had been vocally expressinghis desire to defend his community. Later, when he described his vison to Fanwé , the elder shows the young party how such a vision could have been recreated with magic. This backed up Bolen's hypothesis that infiltrators were using illusions to terrify the Hulun. Tudaam was in better fettle the next day, and agreed to accompany his friend and foster brother Bundu on an expedition. Whereas the rest of the party were keen to head to the west, Tudaam opted to remain with Bundu, perhaps hoping to spend more time with Hyrma. Beyond the Fourth Wall... Tudaam is an original character and PC in the ''Warriors of the Plains ''created and played by Milca604 . The description and background in this article are lifted from the original character application. The italicised text in this article is taken directly from Tudaam's's in-character posts in the game thread . Category:Characters Category:Hulun